Memories and Humor
by Bri Nara
Summary: Bri lost her memory, so the Leaf ninja have to get it back...but how? Warning: My first romance story, may come out corny.
1. Simple way to knock out Bri Nara

**Bri Nara Productions**

_I am sorry to inform you peoples that I have school soon, so the fanfics may or may not come only on the weekends. And by the way, I finally decided to jump to Shippuden, seeing that I`m too old to be in the first part of the series. Well, that`s it._

_Nezumi: But Bri-san!_

_Oh yeah, this is my little friend, Mousy-kun._

_Nezumi: Please don`t call me Mousy-kun, Bri-san..._

_I made you up, I can call you whatever I want! `Cause I have your will...I mean, uh, copyrights._

*******

Two chuunin and a genin were on their way to the leaf village. The chuunin girl had long dark chocolate brown hair that she had completely tied back in a low ponytail. (Guess who!) She had on a jade green hooded jacket and brown pants. And as always, she had her headband tied around her left leg.

She glared at the little genin that tagged along during her mission with Shikamaru. The short little ten-year-old genin that could pass as an eight-year-old. The little kid with light brown hair and even lighter brown eyes that kept saying "Bri-san? Why do you keep looking at Shikamaru-san, Bri-san?" (Introducing, clueless and innocent Nezumi Mujaki!)

"Hey, Shika. Want to play some Shougi when we get back?"

Shikamaru seemed surprised. "Why? You never even come close to winning. You said yourself that you`re almost as bad as Asuma."

A dull blush reached Bri`s cheeks. "Well, uh, you know how boring the Leaf Village got ever since Suka volunteered to be the imbassador. So I need something to drive me crazy as a replacement." (Suka wanted to be imbassador so she could see her precious Gaara XP)

"Um, Bri-san," Nezumi cocked his head innocently to the side. "Are you sure that you don`t just want to spend time with Shikamaru-?"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE RAT!" Bri tried to jump onto Nezumi like a cat, but her head hit a branch, _hard._ And the world went white.

"B-Bri-san!"

Shikamaru looked behind to see his friend falling. When he caught her, he noticed a big red bump on her forehead. "What did you do?!"

"N-Nothing! I was just talking and then she got angry at me, then her head hit the tree!"

Shikamaru grinned. "Well that figures; she`s grown quite a temper ever since Suka and Sandy became jounin without her."

**...**

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU MANAGE TO KNOCK OUT BRI, NEZUMI?!"

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata listened as the little genin got yelled at by the bigger genin. Bri was in a hospital bed with a half-healed forehead.

"Ugh...I feel horrible..."

"Shut up, Naruto, she`s waking up."

Bri sat up on the bed and looked around. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," said Shikamaru. "Are you alright now?"

Bri cocked her head to the side. "I`m sorry, but, who are you?"


	2. Who are you?

"W-WHAT?!"

"Who are you? It's a simple question, really."

"What do you mean, 'Who are you?'!" Naruto yelled. "Normally you would recognize this guy in a heartbeat and you're asking who he is?!

"Yeah, what's wrong with you, Bri?!" Sakura shouted.

"Br...ee? What a weird name." (...No comment...-.-)

"Come on, Bri, you have to at least remember _me_." Shikamaru put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, it's me. Shikamaru."

Bri cheeks were turning red. "Um, Shika...um, whatever your name is...can you let go of me?"

"She doesn't remember me..."

"M-Maybe she has amnesia..." said Hinata.

Bri looked at Hinata, who was taking a glance at Naruto. "You like him, don't you?"

Hinata`s face instantly turned red. "What?" Naruto didn't hear it.

Then Bri squinted long and hard at Shikamaru. "Are you supposed to be my big brother?"

"Huh?"

"The way you seem worried that I don`t remember you, it feels like the big brother kind of worry."

"I'm not your brother."

Naruto whispered in Nezumi's ear. "And isn't Bri older than Shikamaru?" (By two stupid months! x_x)

Bri looked at Nezumi and her eyes widened. "_You! _I might not remember everything,but I _do _remember you! Nezumi, you little rat!" Then Bri started trying to strangle the poor genin.

"What did I do now, Bri-san?" asked the terrified genin.

"Thanks to _you_ I can only remember about you and Hinata! I can only remember fainting and _you, _Mousy-kun!!!"

"N-Naruto-san! H-Help me!"

So Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata were now looking at a very confused and angry Bri try to kill two genin. Shikamaru and Sakura had very visible sweatdrops as they were thinking, _It stinks to be them right now._

Then Naruto held out his arms to stop Bri from giving him a blackeye. "Whoa! Wait, Bri! Hold on a second! I have an idea to jog your memory!"

"Oh yeah?" She let go of the tiny genin she had grabbed onto. Nezumi was sporting a bump on his head and a nosebleed. "What idea would that be?"

"Ramen!!!"

She tilted her head to the side. "Nani...?"


	3. Bri's unforgettable enemy!

So Shikamaru, Naruto, Bri, and Sai (I don't know, he just tagged along) were sitting in Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was slurping up his fifth bowl of ramen and Sai was staring at Bri.

"Oh man! I remember now! That this is the best ramen I ever had in my life!" Bri took up the noodles with her chop sticks and copied Naruto. "By the way, uh, Shikamaru-ni-san?" (I messed it up, I know. -.-) "Why are you here with us anyway?"

"You know, in case I need to remind you of something." Shikamaru turned his attention back to his half-eaten ramen.

"And uh..." She looked at Sai, who gave her the closed-eyed and toothless fake smile. (It's very hard to forget that stupid smile. -_-") "Sai, why are you here?"

"Oh, just observing...um..." Sai was thinking to himself _What should be her nickname? Sakura said physical traits might help, but some books say it's better to do with personality traits. _"...Stubborn."

Sai's face was suddenly introduced to the floor as Bri's foot tipped his chair. "Oops, sorry Sai."

Then Bri noticed Shikamaru, who was looking at Sai with a look that said _Man, that was stupid of you. _She noticed how the sunlight outside hit his face and made his eyes shine. And Bri remembered how he smiled, the smile she always thought before as a sweet and brotherly smile. Bri Nara blushed at the memory.

Sai looked up and saw Bri blushing. _That way she's looking at Shikamaru... It's almost like the way Hinata looks at Naruto. Or Ino looks at me. What does that mean?_

"Uh...Shika-ni-san?" Bri was blushing, and for some reason her fingers kept twitching.

"What?"

"..."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, uh, I remember...this special spot you have...want to...um..."

Then a new voice cut into this meek conversation. "Hey! There you are!"

Then a head poked into Ichiraku's. It was a young lady with sandy-colored hair tied up in four pigtails. She had emerald eyes that were looking gently at Shikamaru. Temari.

When Bri looked at Temari, a lot of memories came back. Most of which were rather sadistic and violent fantasies of Bri killing Temari. (Let's just say that in my imagination, Hidan's more merciful than I am O.o) And of Temari's first visit to the Leaf Village. Bri remembered that she hated Temari's guts, but she couldn't remember why.

"T-Temari?!" Naruto glanced from Bri to Temari and quickly put Bri in a headlock and covered her mouth. "Oh, uh, hi Temari!"

"Ah, Naruto. And...you. Why is it that every time I see you, you look like that?"

"Miff miff miff!!!" ("I hate you! I can't remember why, but I hate you!")

"So you still remember Bri?" Naruto asked.

"Well, of course. It's kind of hard to forget about her."

*****Flashback*****

**Two years ago, first time.**

_Bri and Suka were walking in the hospital, Suka just finished hearing about how Neji was bad injured but still alive. They were about to visit Naruto and Choji when Temari and Shikamaru came down the hall. Shikamaru was looking grim while Temari was comforting him._

_Bri remembered that _TEMARI _saved Shikamaru from the flute-witch, but also it was _TEMARI _who wanted to kill Shikamaru during the chuunin exams match. One of the girls who makes every ShikaXFangirl romance almost impossible. The girl standing with Shikamaru right now! Bri was seeing red.  
_

_"FAN-WITCH!!!" Bri put her hands together into a handsign. "Shadow Dome Prison Jutsu!" _(Before you ask, yes, I made this up. No, it's not a rip-off of Jiroubo's Earth Dome Prison. -_-)

_Temari was trapped in a black bubble that came out of Bri's shadow. "What the-?!"_

_Bri had a sadistic laugh prepared. "Ahahahaha! Finally, now's my chance! Now, what should I do?! Carve my name into that pretty little face of yours?! Or slice you beyond recognition?!" With every word, pointy spikes were creeping out of the inward walls of the bubble. (I warned you I was sadistic when it comes to Temari.)_

_Suka grabbed Bri's arms and covered her mouth. The shadow-bubble popped when Suka broke the handsign. "What the heck do you think you're doing?! She just saved Shikamaru's life!"_

_"Miff miff mi miff miff miff!!!" _("That's exactly why I hate her, saving him after she tried to kill him first!!!")

_"Uh...who is she?" Temari asked._

_"My...cousin, Bri," Shikamaru answered._

_"No way is this _your _cousin. Not with that jealousy in her eyes."_

_"Miff miff miff miff!" _("I'm not jealous of _you_, fan-witch!")

_"Well, anyway, I'll see you later." Temari stopped walking away and smiled at Shikamaru. "You big crybaby." She continued walking._

_"MIFF! MIFF MIFF!!!" _("THAT'S IT! THAT LITTLE NO-GOOD FAN-WITCH IS GOING **DOWN**!!!")

*****End of Sadistic Flashback*****

"Well, I came because a certain someone has to help with some paperwork."

"Oh, alright." Shikamaru got up and walked out of Ichiraku's.

"Miff miff..." ("Shikamaru-ni-san, wait...")

"Naruto, I think Bri wants you to let her go," Sai said.

"NO WAY! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HOW BRI GETS WHEN SHE SEES TEMARI! SHE'S EVEN SCARIER THAN SAKURA!"

On the inside, Sai shuddered at the idea. "But Bri has no memory, so she can't remember any jutsu. And she can't remember why she hates Temari."

"Miff miff miff, _miff miff._" ("Emo Artist has a point, now _let go_.")

Naruto let go of Bri, and she dashed into the streets.


	4. Just to hang out

Bri was out in the streets, looking for Shikmaru and the fan-witch. They were walking together, talking together, and Temari laughed at something Shikamaru said.

Then Bri remembered Shikamaru's brains, how he was a genius. How the nearly impossible combo of brains and humor came together in that one boy. And that her losing record in shougi was catching up to Asuma's.

Shikamaru said something else, and Temari giggled. Bri threw invisible daggers with her eyes. (And thus Inner Bri was born! XD)

_**Who does that fan-witch think she is?! Talking to Shikamaru like she's his freakin' girlfriend! I might not remember a lot of stuff, but I'm sure that Shikamaru-ni-san does NOT belong to her! I need to break them up! CHA!!!**_

Now she needed an accomplice, someone on Temari's good side. Someone like...

"Hi Bri-danna!"

"Nezumi, I remember I told you not to call me Bri-danna."_** I'm not Sasori, dammit! **_"Now, I need you to do me a favor, Mousy-kun."

Nezumi looked from Bri to Temari. "I'm not going to hurt, Temari-san."

"It's nothing like _that_. I just need you to get her away from Shikamaru-ni-san."

Nezumi cocked his head to the side. "Since when did you use his whole name? And since when was he your big brother?"

"Just do it, and I'll let you call me Bri-danna."

"Yay! Ok, Bri-danna!"

Nezumi skipped over to Temari with an incredibly bright "Temari-san!!!"

"Oh, Nezumi."

Nezumi grabbed her hand and started pulling her. "Temari-san! You promised the next time that you came to the Leaf Village, you would train with me!"

"But I-"

"_Temari-san!_"

"Oh fine. Go do the paperwork without me," she said to Shikamaru.

The second Temari was gone, Bri went to keep Shikamaru company. He seemed surprised to see Bri, and her new habit of blushing around him.

"Oh, uh, hi Bri. Do you remember me yet?"

"Um...Not quite. Details are still a bit sketchy. I do remember you have a special spot, on a roof somewhere. Want to go there later with me?"

"Huh...? Sure, I'll go with you."

_**SCORE!!!**_

"But I have a lot of paperwork to do."

Inner Bri got hit with an imaginary punching glove, worn by imaginary Tsunade. **_NOOO!!!_**

"Oh, I'll see you there later."

And so, Bri was alone, for about ten seconds. Until a blonde girl with bright blue eyes popped out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh! Did you just do what I think you did, Bri?!"

"Uh..."

"You just asked Shikamaru on your first date!"

"Wait, I _what_?!"

Ino had a knowing smile on her face. "Oh come on. I know you always wanted to ask him, losing your memory just sped up the process."

"I...just wanted to...uh...try to reminisce that's all."

"Sure you did." Then Ino grabbed Bri's wrist and dragged her away. "You're coming to my house so you can get ready."

"Huh?!"

**...**

Bri walked out of Ino's house, remembering clearly, that she _hates _make-up. Bri mumbled to herself about remembering almost everything after Ino's nail polish in _every color-shade imaginable_.

So Bri sat at the special spot, and Shikamaru didn't show up until the sun was setting.

**I haven't given up on this story _yet!!!_**

**I may not know how to write romance, but I won't give up. (Seeing that I won't delete a story with a review on it. ^^)  
**


	5. Sunset

Shikamaru walked up and saw Bri, sitting in his special spot, staring at the sunset. She had the tiniest bit of make-up smeared onto her cheek. She seemed troubled by something.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh... Shikamaru."

"You know something? It sounds weird when you say my whole name now. Go back to Shika."

"Oh... ok, Shika... I could see why you like this spot."

"Oh really? Why?"

"The sky... looks so pretty from here."

The sun was setting just behind the buildings of the village. The clouds, the building, the sky was painted crimson. "You're right."

Shikamaru sat down beside her, and so the silence commenced. Bri remembered how he was lazy. How he detested work, and that this seat was here for him to relax.

To somewhat break the silence, Bri started singing quietly the first song that came to mind. Bri started singing one of her many versions of the second Shippuden theme song. (This is not how it would really be in English. I just make up lyrics that match the slower melody.)

_You are my friend._

_Ah, I still remember_

_That you were just, some kid,_

_Who wanted to sleep all day._

_You are my dream._

_Ah, we're just getting started._

_You are my long lost friend._

_Whoa, time to get moving._

"Hey, you always used to hum that song during a mission. You remember a song but you can't remember me?"

"Um... I remember most stuff. I just can't remember the moment we met."

"Heh. How could you forget that? You kidnapped me."

"Uh..." **_That's just nice! The first thing I ever did to the boy was kidnap him!_**

"Then you saved me from those annoying fangirls, by hugging you."

"Hug...?" _**Hug...? O_o**_ "Really? You don't seem like much of a hugging person."

"Heh."

Then someone was walking up the stairs, someone with four sandy-blonde pigtails. "Hey, you have work to do you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Bri stood up and pointed at Temari in a very Naruto-ish way. "Dang it, Temari! You just killed the moment me and Shika were about to have!"

"Uh..."

"Oh, forget it." Then Bri and Shikamaru stood up. "Doesn't matter anyway..."

When Bri started walking away, she slipped, and fell into Shikamaru's arms.

"Hey, careful not to drop her, loverboy."

Bri suddenly remembered everything, including the reason why she hates Temari. (I'll leave that for you to wonder. =P) And that she loved the feeling of Shikamaru's arms holding her.

"Be quiet, fan-witch..."

**The end.**

**Done with my first romance.**

**(Thank goodness, I always hated lovey dovey stuff. ^-^u)**

**And I won't do any ShikaXBri for a while.**

**Review! =P  
**


End file.
